The present invention relates to an improved splicing method for spun yarns using a pneumatic yarn splicing apparatus.
According to a known spun yarn splicing method as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,775, the respective yarn ends of yarns to be spliced are pneumatically untwisted, overlapped one over the other and then, spliced pneumatically. In such a pneumatic yarn splicing method, yarn ends have always to be untwisted in the same condition. However, slubs and neps are contained in a spun yarn to be spliced and the fibers are not always in a uniform condition. When the end of a yarn containing such slubs and neps is untwisted pneumatically, fibers which have to be blown off by an air flow remain in the extremity of the yarn end and thereby faulty untwisting of the yarn end results. When such faulty untwisted yarn ends are spliced, the joint will be hairy with protrusion of fibers, which is not desirable.